The Bet
by stephydg
Summary: Takuya is known for the biggest player in Shibuya high.What happens when one of his bud's bets him he can't go out with Zoe and get into her pants? Theres just one problem,Zoe and Takuya hate each other. Will she find out about the bet? Or fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just HAD to write another Digimon story ;D I just love Takuya and Zoe xD haha.**

**Enjoyy! + I don't own them|: **

**

* * *

**Zoe finished up doing her makeup . She looked into the mirror. "Why does every time I look in the mirror I look horrible? Why can't I look like Mimi? Or her friends at least."

Mimi Tachikawa was known as the 'Popular'- No wait, the Most Populest girl in Shibuya high. She knew everyone who was a somebody. Everyone knew her, who wouldnt? She was also known as the most spoiled, the most bitchiest and the most vain person you could meet. But yet people envied her like there was no tomorrow. Her friends were Sora Takenouchi, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Yolei Inoue. Thought Sora and Kari weren't bitchy or mean. They were actually nice to anybody even Zoe!

"_Izumi! Dépêchez-vous être en retard pour l'école_ " Her mother yelled **(She said hurry up you'll be late for school)**

"_Je m'en vais!_" Responded Zoe. **(Which means I'm going)** she quickly grabbed her bookbag and headed outside.

"_Adieu maman_" She waved goodbye, opened the door and walked off.

_'This year will be my year. No more shoving, no more bullying or any other stupid things!__ I was a freshy last year so I didn't know much! But I now the rules now' _She thought.

Just as she was walking to school she saw Takuya Kanbara closing the door. They lived in the same street. Now, you'd think that they're either best friends or lovers no? Oh no.  
In fact they were the opposite.

"God. Why does he have to live on my street? Seriously!" She tried walking faster so he wouldn't see her.

Takuya smirked. He saw her and man he couldn't wait to mess with her! He absolutely hated her. Why? well you'll find out sooner enough!

_'Hm think she can out walk me, let's see about that. Just wait until we get inside.'_ He thought.

Zoe looked back and saw that he wasn't walking behind her. That's a good sign! Zoe never understood why exactly she hated him or he hated her. He started it anyway!

**Flashback;**

_"I'm so nervous, agh." Zoe looked at her friend, Jeri._

_"It's a good thing you know me and Rika eh?" She smiled._

_"True true. Still.." They slowly walked inside._

_"I'll show you all your classes! Good thing I get to show you around." Jeri smiled. "Here's your schedule. You have 5 classes with me and 3 with Rika"_

_"Aw man. I wish I had all classes." She frowned._

_"Look on the bright side we have lunch together!"_

_Out of nowhere somebody pushed Zoe into the ground._

_"Takuya! Can you show some respect?" Jeri rolled her eyes and helped her up._

_"Well she was in my way!" He looked at her. "She's new ain't she?" Jeri nodded. "Well, newbie, get this straight your in my territory don't be in it and we won't have any problems! But, if you want I'll make an exception, since you're hot, we'll let it slide!"_

_Zoe looked at him. "Excuse **me**? you think you're so tough! Hmph!" She glared.  
_

_"Ah a chick with attitude, even more hotter. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight? I'll drop you off after school" He tried flirting.  
_

_Zoe couldn't believe it. Who in the hell did he think he was! She faked a smile. "Oh for sure. Let me give you my number, 12- Not happening." She kicked him in the nuts. "Hm, who's territory is it now, oh my bad, no one." She walked away with Jeri._

**End;**

_'Yup, his fault! He first shoved me, didn't say sorry then flirt with me? please.! He's an asswhole. Did I mention the worlds biggest player, shit, he dates girls, fucks them and goodbye. Few hours later hello new girlfriend for the day/hour. Plus he bullies me. I just can't stand up for myself that's why this year is going to be different.' _Zoe walked up to her locker and opened it.

Takuya came in a few minutes after her. When he did, everyone stared. Especially the girls. He was a player, yeah but the hottest player. Next to his friend Kouji. Though Kouji cant actually keep a girlfriend.

"Call me," he winked at some girls. Then went to his locker which was of course next to _her_.

"Great, its **you**." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk to me!" She retorted.

"As if I wanted to, loser." He put his things inside of his locker. Mimi came up to him.

"Hey, baby." She pushed him against his locker. "I missed you." She kissed him deeply with tongue. Takuya kissed back adding some more tongue. He couldn't stand this girl but he had to admit she was hot . Great body too.

"Gross! Get a room!" Zoe closed her locker. Making them pull apart.

"Taky, you didn't tell me she was your new locker 'buddy' " Mimi made a face. "I feel so sorry for you."

"So do I" Takuya replied.

"What about me!" She almost yelled. "I have to see you guys rub against each other which by the way is DISGUSTING."

Mimi gasped. "Is she talking to me? I **KNOW** she isn't talking to me!"

Zoe got pissed.

"Mimi lets leave. Obviously someone is PMS-ing today." He put his arm around her and they left.

Zoe was about to go after them. When Rika stopped her.

"Whoa,whoa Zoe! Don't do anything crazy on the first day of Sophomore year!" She said.

"I know its just that.. Ugh! I just cant stand them. See if this locker were their face they'd be so fucked up. I'm not even playing."

Rika chuckled. "I'd like to see that. But anyway, let's just go to class. Jeri is some where around the school helping out some new kid"

"Fine."

* * *

**At lunch with the guys;**

"How was your summer Takuya?" Kouji asked eating some of his chips.

"Boring. I was with my family the whole time."

"Sucks." Said Tai.

"Yeah, though just two days ago I got three girls on the same day."

"Threesome? Sweet!" Takato smirked.

"That's our boy getting some action" Davis laughed.

"You know what would be sweet, him getting with Zoe" Tai said. The guys just started laughing like crazy.

"You think I can't get with her?" Takuya looked at him. Tai nodded.

"Or get in her pants!"

"Wanna bet," the biggest player asked

"Hell yeah. If you lose the next day after she breaks up with you, you have to walk around naked the whole day."

Takuya smirked. "Alright. When I win, which I will you will.. be my slave for the whole school year."

"Sounds like we have a deal." They shook on it.

"This is gonna be easy."

Takato snorted. "Yeah right. Don't cha remember she hates your ass and so do you"

"Doesn't mean I cant "change"." Takuya was determined to win. Pft, he knew he was.

"Okay okay." Kouji said sarcastically. "Go ahead, try something right now."

Takuya nodded and got up, walking towards Zoe when Mimi stopped him.

"Hey, baby, where are you-"

"Move," he passed through her.

His guys started laughing. "REJECTED!" They screamed.

"Ugh!" She stomped her feet walking away.

Takuya tapped on her shoulder. Zoe turned around. "Oh its you." She turned back around.

"Zoe.."

"Leave me alone! What, are you going to trip or accidentally push me to the floor." She sneered.

"No. I just..wanted to talk."

"And I'm just leaving." She got up and walked out. Takuya cursed and walked back to his guys. "Not one word or I'll break you." He warned.

Davis laughed. Takuya shot him a death glare Davis looked away quickly. "That's what I thought."

"Not so easy is it," Kouji teased.

"You'll see. She'll be with me by the end of this week." He looked at Tai "You will be my slave after wards." Tai rolled his eyes.

* * *

**With Zoe**

"That was way weird." Jeri said to Zoe. They were at their lockers. It was at the end of the day;

"You're telling me. He prolly has somethin' up his sleeve. Maybe to shove me around."

"See this is what I dont get. You let him do it. Its like your his bitch or something. Stand up for yourself for once, Zo" Rika reasoned. "I do it all the time. He never messes with me. Nor Queen Bitch"

"Zoe." Takuya greeted her.

Zoe groaned. "What the hell do you want."

"I wanted to ask if you'd let me walk you home..?"

"Don't count on it." She replied.

"Come on. Look-" He got cutted off.

"Listen to me. I told you since we met I don't like you nor I ever will. Your a jerk who bullies me around." Zoe looked him in the eyes. "This year.. it will stop. I'm not your bitch nor your little hoe. Go ahead bring in your one out of one million girlfriends to beat me up and we'll see who's going to be laughing then." She stormed off.

Jeri, Rika plus Takuya's mouth dropped.

"Bye!" They ran after Zoe.

_'So she finally stands up, hm this might be fun. Let's see who's going to be laughing when I break your heart just like my other 'girls' '_ He thought.

* * *

**Whoa! GO ZOE! WOO! :D She FINALLY spoke her mind (: Hehe. Tsk tsk tsk Takuya. Shame on you D; **

**Whatcha think? Did you like it so far? or is it horrible, **

**By the wayy; in the beginning her mom and her spoke french ;D just so you know.**

**leave reviews(: thank youuu.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews(: **

**

* * *

**Takuya caught up with his friends afterward. They were are laughing.

"She rejected you. Again. Am I right?" Asked Kouji.

Takuya groaned. "Yes."

They laughed again. "I knew this wouldn't be easy. Just give up now." Tai smirked.

"Fuck no." Takuya cursed. "I rather blow my brain out than to give up"

Tai couldn't stop smirking. "What brain?" He remarked.

"Screw you, Tai." He pushed him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Takuya you better get at least one date with her if not you'll run around naked."

Takuya began walking to his. He started to think what if he did lose? He'd have to run around naked which did seem funny but he didn't want to get in trouble. He stopped.

_'Me, afraid of losing? as if! I just gotta find her weak spot..'_

Takuya stopped in front of his house. He looked around to see if he could find her. He did._ 'This time your not walking away from me,'_ he walked up to her. Surprisingly she wasn't with her friends. He saw her looking for something in her backpack, probably some keys. He spotted them a few inches from her. He picked it up. Takuya smiled. He now had a reason to talk to her, he walked up to her.

"Looking for these?" He spinned them around on his finger.

"Give me that!" She snapped trying to reach them

"Uh uh uh," he put them behind his back. "Not until you let me talk to you"

She hit him the shoulder she tried reaching them again. "We're talking aren't we? Takuya! Give me the damn keys." She hissed.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "I would you know, but there's a magic word." He teased

"I'm not playing with you." She kicked him in the nuts. He fell onto the ground, he threw the keys to her which she caught and he holded his nuts. **(That sounds rather weird to write. O.o)**  
He kept cursing. "What the fuck was that for you fucking bitch!" He exclaimed. Couldn't she see that he was clearly in pain and was just playing around with her? Apparently not.

Zoe smiled. She finally had one. "I told you I wasn't playing with you."

He groaned in pain. "I was!"

"Too bad. And by the way, if I was a bitch i'd kick you twice as hard there." She laughed, opening her door. "Have fun Takuya!" she slammed the door shut.

Takuya got up 5 minutes after. He still was cursing inside. How dare she kick him there? Like he said, he was _just_ playing around. Though he had to admit seeing her all angry was pretty hot.

_'whoa what? I did not just call her hot. I hater her. I obsutely hate her.'_

**FLASHBACK;**

Takuya groaned in pain. First his little brother didn't wake him up for school therefore he was late for the bus so he had to run to school. Then the new girl kicked him in his area?

Kouji and Takato walked up to him. They started laughing. "We saw the whole thing."

"Not a word from you!" He gave them a dark glare. He extended his arm. "Help me."  
They shook their head. The bell rung they winked and walked to class.

_'Some friends I have.'_ Takuya thought, he got up slowly and walked to class.

**End;**

He remembered that day. It was when he got in trouble the whole day because of her. Not only that. In gym they were playing soccer and she was the captain from her team she won. Unbelivable. It seemed whatever he was best at she was better. He just couldn't stand her. And now he had to go out with her.

_'What have I gotten into?' _He frowned.

* * *

**Lmfao. He got hit in the nuts xD I find that funny though. Hehe. Poor Takuya though. Oh well.**

**I wonder when she'll come around. Him too. JERK!**

**Takuya: What do you mean Jerk? I'm nice.**

**Me: In what world? **

**Takuya: Mine.**

**Me: *scoffs* Chyeah and in that world you'd think Zoe is yer girlfriend**

**Takuya: Exactly!**

**Zoe: As if. Hmph.**

**O.o Okay getting off topic, leave some reviews? Thanks yous x3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. So I'm a little behind on this story|: But here it is anyway xD**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Zoe couldn't stop thinking of Takuya. No not _that_ way. She just didn't know why he kept bothering her. She told him she was done with his shit. Right?

_'Of course I did.. but still.. I don't get it.'_

Boy. Guys were confusing! She looked at the time 7:34 PM. She sighed. Nobody was home. Her parents were on a date and her older brother Matt was also on a date with one of his 'fans'. Yup. Her brother was in a bad name 'The teenage wolves'. She still laughed at the name it sounded funny to her. Yet even her brother had someone to love and hold. She didn't. She used to but he was just using her to get into her pants. His name was Kento. She loved him so very much but when he hurt her it literally killed her.

She snapped out of her thoughts to a tapping sound on her window.

"What the?" She got up and saw a strange figure standing, smirking at her. It was none other than Takuya.

_ 'Damn. I wish I didn't have a tree next to my balcony.'_ She opened her door. "What are you doing here."

He shrugged. "I was bored. Needed someone to bother."

"Get out!"

He laughed. "You're funny." He pushed her and walked right in. He looked around. He gave her a thumbs up. "Nice place."

She rolled her eyes, "Get the hell out!"

"Nope. You owe me for kicking me in the nuts."

"Not even you had it coming."

Takuya groaned. "I told you. I was _just_ playing!"

"And I told _you_ I wasn't!" She retorted.

"Whatever.."

"Once again. Get out."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll kick you there again!"

"I'm wearing a cup." He smirked.

"Pussy." Zoe mumbled.

"No. A smart move."

"Takuya. I know you don't like me neither do I so why are you talking to me?"

"I decided to give you a chance.." He lied. He still hated her but he didn't want to tell her that, he had to still win a bet!

She laughed. "Right."

"I'm serious." He gave her a serious look.

"Okay. Was this a bet? A prank or something?"

He got nervous. "Zoe, I really really want to give you a chance I want to be your," he stuttered. "your-your friend."

Zoe raised her eyebrow "Hmph. Well I don't. So get out." She smiled and pointed at the door.

"Why, nobody's home." He grinned.

"Stalker."

"Pft. I happen to be your brothers friend."

"Oh yeah. Best friends."

He sighed. She won this round. "Finee.. I saw your parents leaving aftewards your bro with some chick."

"Which counts as stalking."

"In your world. In mine it's looking out a window when you're bored."

"Ugh." She fell back on her bed. "You're such a..a _**baka**!_ Go fuck a slut or somethin' just leave!"

Takuya sat besides her. "What day is it?" He asked.

"Monday."

"Aha. It's not tuesday yet that's when I fuck one." He joked.

"Digusting pig."

"Nah."

She looked at him. "Who told you to sit on my bed, no one! get up and get out please!"

"Zoeee" He whined. "I won't leave until you say we're friends."

"Do allies count?" Takuya shook his head.

"Then hell no."

Takuya gave one of his best smiles. "Pretty please"

"Who cares if I'm your friend, you have plenty Kanbara."

'_'If you only knew I don't want to be your friend.'_ Takuya thought.

"Uh well..-" He began but they heard someone calling her downstairs.

"ZOE! It's Rika! I let myself in. I'm coming up!"

"Ha. Now you have to leave."

He frowned. "Whatever. this isn't over!" He got up, walked to the door and climbed down the tree then jumped.

"Phew that was close."

* * *

"Fuck man, if she doesn't want to be my friend how in hell will I win the stupid bet?" Takuya said out loud

"Who knows. You'll prolly loose anyway." Takato grinned. He was walking around the block and decided to stop by at his pal's friend.

"I wont loose. Takuya Kanbara never does. Nor will he start!"

"Dude don't talk in third person its weird." Takato laughed. "And. you might cause Zoe is way different than any other girls you've dated."

"I know. But I'm not giving up yet."

"You're useless."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically and they walked inside.

* * *

"I heard someone talking here. Who was it?" Rika asked her best friend.

"Oh no one. I was listening to music."

She nodded. "I have a question.."

"Shoot."

"What would you do if I had a crush on a particular jock?"

"If its Takuya I'll shoot you. If its Tai I'll murder you. If its Davis your out of your mind and need a doctor."

Rika laughed nervously. "Its none of them."

"So who."

"Takato."

* * *

**I decided to make Rika and Jeri fight for Takato ;D I don't know who's going to end up with who though. :)**

**Its up to you. Either its Rukato or Teri? Wow that sounds lame|: lolol.**

**well leave feedback. thank yous x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't updated this story, got lazy :| Aha.. **

**Enjoy(;**

**

* * *

**Takuya rolled his eyes at Takato. They were both in his room playing video games. But to this point it didn't even seem like it. Takato seriously didn't know how to play this particular game. He was the only one playing since his friend decided to stop.

"Jump idiot." Takuya pointed at the screen. "Your going to die like that."

Takato paused the game and looked at him. "You don't tell me what to do! I'll jump when its jumping time okay?"

He rolled his eyes once again. He was so immature when it came to these types of games. "Okay okay."

He pressed continue and Takato began playing again. In a few seconds the screen said _"You have failed."_

Takato cursed and threw the controller at the floor. "What! I did everything! I freakin' shot everyone in my way."

"You didn't jump when I told you! There was a bomb in the-"

"I mean, I guess I should have been more careful..still! I did_ everything_!" Takato completely ignored him.

"Oh 'course don't listen to me. It's not like I'm telling you what went wrong." He said it sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah yeah. So..what are you going to do with Zoe?"

Takuya groaned. "I don't know. Stop asking me about her!"

"Why? You need to figure out a way for her to like you cause if you dont.."

"I _know_," he gritted his teeth together.

"Sheesh. I was just saying."

"You know what? Get out." He pointed at the door.

"Someone needs to get laid." Takato joked.

"GET OUT!" He threw a pillow to his face.

"Fine fine. Just remember you might lose!" He got up quickly and left.

Takuya was about to throw another pillow but stopped himself. He was right. There was a possibly that he could lose.

_'Ha! Over my dead body. I'm going to make her mine. Just watch.'_

* * *

Takuya came up with a plan. A not so smart one to be exact. He was planning to accidentally trip her then 'catch her' and then ask her out for a date.

Kouji couldn't help to laugh. He continued to laugh for several minutes until Davis slapped his back. "Sorry but dude that's the most stupidest plan I've ever heard from you."

"You come up with a better plan!"

Kouji smirked. "I don't have a bet."

The guys laughed. Tai interrupted them, "How were you going to trip her in first place? She would of seen you."

Takuya's face fell. "I-I didn't get that far."

He rolled his eyes. "Should have known."

"Shut up. Forget that idea! I'll just go up to her and ask her out."

Davis laughed. "I'd like to see that."

He stood up from his lunch table. "You will. just watch me." He got up and walked over to her table.

"Uh oh. Takuya alert." Jeri said.

"He's so annoying I'm not even kidding." Zoe frowned.

"Hey, Zoe." He greeted and sat down next to her. "Rika, Jeri."

"Takuya." Her best friends replied except for her.

"What, aren't you going to say hi friend?" Takuya smirked.

"I'm not your damn friend. Nor I ever will! Get it through your thick head." Zoe responded.

"Were just going to the bathroom.." Rika and Jeri said, then left.

"Why are you here."

"Because I wanted to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"Will you go out with me..?" He asked hopefully.

All his friends were watching which made it more embarrassing if she said no.

"Let me think about it." She smiled. "NO."

"Come on, just one date that's all I ask. If the date goes horrible I wont 'bother' you ever again."

Zoe thought for a second. "If I go on this stupid 'date' I get to choose."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Stop saying fine!"

"Fine" He chuckled. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Pick you up Saturday at 7. See ya Zoe." He stood up and left back to his table.

She blushed. "Ugh that stupid..baka."

Rika smirked. "I saw that."

"It was nothing."

"That's what they all say."

* * *

Takuya sat down. There was about 5 more minutes until the next bell rang. Had enough time to tell his guys what happened.

"She said no.." Tai was the first one to talk.

"She said..yes."

All their jaw's dropped. "No way."

"Bullshit."

"Sweet."

Was all of their replies in the end. Takuya grinned. "Better watch out Tai we're going out on Saturday I'll have her in bed soon. Get ready to be my slave."

"In your dreams Kanabara."

Tai began to worry. _'That bastard. He can't win. Shit, I don't want to become his dumb slave. I know, I'll spy on their date and make it one HELL of a date.'_ He smirked.

"Why you smirking," Asked Takato finishing his food.

"No reason..no reason at all."

"Your weird." He shrugged.

* * *

**Who would of thought that Zoe said yes? I didnt ;o **

Takuya: I'm not that bad!

Me: No..of course not. *sarcastic*

Takuya: At least she said yes!

Me: Do you want me to rearrange that?

Takuya: Like she'll let you.

Zoe: I heard that.

Takuya: Ahaha.. *Nervous*

Me: Anyway, stay tuned. Let's see what happened on their date. Maybe Tai will ruin it D;


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday came soon for both Takuya and Zoe. Too soon for Zoe. She tried everything to get herself out of the date. She tried getting sick though that didn't help. She decided to just make the date go wrong. It shouldn't be that hard right?

"Oh come on. Takuya's not that bad." Rika said. Her and Zoe burst out laughing.

"You almost made it sound like he wasn't a player."

"So, what's your plan?"

"Eh." She shrugged. "I guess I'll _try_ not to kill myself when I'm with him"

"Good luck with that now let's get you ready!"

* * *

Kouji looked at his best friend. "She's not going to do that."

Takuya scoffed. "Please, by the end of the night she'll be giving me my pleasure."

"Right.." He rolled his eyes. "She isn't the type of girl that your used to."

"Which makes it even better!"

"You're an idiot."

Tai looked curious. "Where are you taking her anyway?"

"Don't know, she's picking."

_'Crap. Guess I'll have to follow them even more'. _Tai thought.

"Have fun." Tai smiled

"We will!" He gave a thumbs up and headed out the door.

Kouji and Tai looked at each other. "Well! I'm going to stay here and play his video games." Kouji responded.

"Alright." He nodded. "See ya." He turned and left.

"Let's kill some zombies!" Kouji laughed.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm getting dressed up. I told you, I just want to wear some regular clothes." Complained Zoe

"What're you talking about? You are."

"Uh last time I checked skirts wasn't regular clothes!"

"You look fine."

"Ugh."

"Anyway. Are you going to let him kiss you?" She teased.

"Hell no. I rather wear pink all year."

"You hate pink."

"My point exactly. I don't like him. I only said yes so he could stop bothering me."

"But you think he's cute."

"Yeah BUT I don't like it. I hate him."

"So you admit that I'm sexy right?" A deep voice said.

They turned around to see Takuya smirking. Ah, the balcony door was opened.

"I said cute. Not sexy." Zoe reminded him then she realized her mistake. "Screw you, Kanbara."

"When and where?"

"That's it, get out!" She pointed to the door.

Rika laughed. She thought that this was better than TV.

"Come on.. I was kidding-sort of- let's go!"

Zoe sighed. "Bye Rika. I'll text you later. We're leaving like a normal person does." She started walking outside.

Takuya looked at Rika. "Chyeah a normal person." He chuckled and followed her.

"Where are we going?" Zoe closed the door and they kept on walking.

"I don't know. Or care."

"You have to choose remember."

"Yes Takuya. Let's just..go to the park."

_'Lame! ergh I regret doing that bet.'_ He looked at her. "Hm. For a nerd you make a hot one."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I'm not a nerd. Can you for once not act like a total pervert?"

He shook his head. "That'll ruin my image."

She faked laughed. "Right. Shibuya's biggest player ever. Give me a break."

"It takes a lot to be a player, Orimoto."

"Not really. All I see is you asking some girl out,use her then break up. If you think you can do that with me you're wrong."

He smirked. "So you're saying that you were going to give me a chance?"

"No way! I was just saying that you wont get sex from me."

Tai from afar was watching them, he being the stalker that is was trying to make the date go bad like Zoe.

_'I'm NOT a stalker. I'm just going to make him not get sex. Wait that doesn't make sense.. oh shit! they walk fast, better keep up. I guess I'll just go with plan B!'_

Takuya and Zoe got to the park and they went for the swings. She began swinging as he pushed her.

"Stop." She demanded.

"Aw is someone afraid!" He laughed

"Stop! if I fall-"

"Hey guys!" Greeted Tai.

Takuya groaned. "Go away"

"The park is a public place. How's your date coming?"

"Gee it was going great till you showed up." He stopped pushing her.

Zoe looked at Tai. "He's lying. It was going bad."

Tai grinned. "Ah so you're not going to get laid."

She got annoyed. "Tai can you like leave, your getting on my nerves already."

"I'm asking a question since, you know, he has a bet with me."

Takuya's eyes widened. "Shut the fuck up Tai! Leave now" He was about to make him leave when Zoe stopped him.

"No wait. What bet?" She got interested.

"The bet where we made that he had to make you-"

Takuya pushed him aside. "What the _hell_ are you doing! you can't do that!" He frowned.

"We had no rules." He smirked. Takuya kicked him in the nuts.

"Mess with me again. Your lucky I didn't break your face." He went back to Zoe. Tai groaned in pain.

"Takuya Kanbara what bet was he talking about." She hissed.

He grinned. "Nothing."

"Yeah right. Tell me."

"Fine." He sighed. "See.. the bet was.." He trailed off. He thought of an idea. He quickly leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**Bad move :| she's going to kill you.**

Takuya: Nuh uh. She loves me.

Zoe: *Scoffs* As if.

Takuya: Come on, Z. You probably dreamed of me kissing you.

Zoe: Jerk!

Me: Good job.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't uploaded. I've been busy. :| But here's the chapter anyway ;D**

**

* * *

**Zoe's eyes widened. She pushed him away and slapped him.

"What the hell Takuya?"

He laughed. "Don't tell me you _didn't_ enjoy that." He replied with a cocky voice.

"I didn't. You jerk! This date is officially over." She slapped him again and began walking away. How dare he kiss her like that? Hmph. Not happening again.

"Zoe!" He ran after her. "Look I'm-"

"Sorry? Right right." She rolled her eyes.

"It was just a kiss big deal." He seriously didn't get why she was so mad at her.

_Chicks.._

"Uh the big deal is that I don't like you and I told you not to try something on me!"

_Crap._

_Well..she enjoyed it anyway._

"Sorry."

"Hmph."

Takuya frowned. He didn't want to lose already. "I'll make it up? I'll buy you..dinner?"

She looked at him. "Hm, let me think about it..No!" She began to run. Run fast to be exact. She didn't want to see him. She clearly told him not to make any moves.

She got to her house and struggled opening the door.

"Stupid door! OPEN!" It opened eventually. She quickly walked inside. Rika was still here. She was walking to the door.

"Whoa! Slow down there."

"I should have been a bad date."

"What happened?"

Zoe took her to her room. She secured her balcony door.

"He tried to kiss me."

Rika was dumbfounded. "And? That's how all dates should end."

"I hate him!"

"So..?"

"I kind of wanted him to do it! That's the problem! I'm not going to be his little sex toy. _Hell _no."

Rika sighed. "You got that right..Well, when I see him I'll make sure to beat the shit out of him?"

"Your only saying that so you could see Takato." She fell back on her bed.

Rika slightly blushed. "No.." She paused. "It's not like I have a chance with him anyway. Jeri likes him too."

Zoe stood back up immediately. "What?"

"Woops."

"When did she tell you?"

"Today. After you left. I talked to her."

"Whoa." Zoe said. "This is one crazy night."

* * *

_Fuck fuck fuck._

_Tai had to open his big mouth! If he wouldn't of said anything, we'd be fine. I really wanted to kiss her.._

_No no. Stop! I don't like her._

_Right..?_

Takuya sighed. He walked to his house and went inside. He walked to his room and saw Kouji playing a Zombie game.

"Ah! Kouichi! You're supposed to be freakin' helping me!" He screamed into the tv

"Wow." Was all Takuya said, shaking his head. "Your playing in my room where you can play in your house?"

"Yep. You have a bigger tv."

"Your really stupid."

"Actually," Kouji paused the game. "I won! And your the stupid one for getting into this bet in the first place." He chuckled.

"Shut up,man."

"Guess the date didn't go well,huh." Kouji snickered.

"No. When I see Tai..he's getting his ass whopping."

"For?"

"I swear!"

Kouji just stared. "Freak."

* * *

**Well that was it. How was it? leave reviews(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated this story in a long time ;o**

**sorry D:**

**Heres the next one thoughh :D**

**

* * *

**Takuya walked out of his last class. He was still pissed off. He wanted to get him all day but teachers were all around. He found him by the water fountain.

_Perfect._

He walked to him and tapped his shoulder. Tai picked up his head from the fountain. "Hold your turn!"

"I'm afraid not." He pushed him away.

"What the hell Takuya? What's your problem?"

"Your my problem! I'm still ticked off about you ruining my date!" He spat.

Tai laughed. "Ruining? You should thank me. That date was going nowhere."

He swung his hand but Tai stopped it. "Ah ah ah. Teacher."

Takuya smirked. "Don't give a damn anymore."

* * *

He groaned. Suspension for three days? Just for knocking Tai out with one punch?

_This is stupid. He had it coming. Besides, I thought he would of punched back not black out!_ He thought while sitting outside of the principals office.

He saw Zoe coming in. He smirked at her. "Why are you here miss goody two shoes?"

She grimaced at the voice. "If you must know, they called me down here cause my mom's on the line." She looked at the secretary and she handed her the phone.

"_Ciao? __No. Che cosa? Egli .. è tornato? No! Perché hai .. ugh! __Arrivederci._" Zoe handed her the phone.

Takuya stared at her. "What happened?"

"None of your business."

"Come on tell me. I don't think you want to go to class just yet. And I have to wait till the principal comes back from his meeting."

She sighed. "My ex is back and my mom invited him over. He's supposed to be picking me up. Ugh."

Takuya smirked again. "Let me be your fake boyfriend."

She laughed. "No way."

"Alrighty. Have fun with your ex." He taunted.

Zoe hesitated before answering. She really didn't want to hear him talk some bull crap. "Fine. Meet you outside in 5."

* * *

Zoe paced by her locker. Rika rolled her eyes.

"Dude. Calm down. Takuya will handle it if something goes wrong."

"That's why I'm worried."

Takuya came up to her. "Lets go, _girlfriend_." He held out his hand and she took it.

They walked outside. There he was from a distance, Kento.

"Let the drama begin!" Zoe said sarcastically.

* * *

**Wonder whats going to happen ;)**

**Haha. Oh and if your wondering what she told her mom she said **

**'Hello? No. What? He..he came back? No! Why did you..ugh! Good bye'**

**xD Drop a review if you can(:  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe was nervous. What if Takuya messed up this? _Great. I'm thinking negative already! Think positive._

Takuya took a good look at him while he walked up to them. He wasn't that tall. Probably like 5'2 or so. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was the same color of Zoe's skin. And lastly, he wasn't that 'hot'.

_Ha. I can't believe she went out with him. I'm way hotter. _

Zoe faked a smile at Kento. "Hey! Can't believe your back, _literally_."

"Ah you too." He looked at Takuya. "Who's this?"

"Uh my-my-my.." She stuttered.

Takuya found this amusing. He's never heard her stuttering. He'd make sure to use that against her later. He gave Kento a smirk. "I'm her boyfriend, Takuya."

Kento's face fell. "_Fidanzato_?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is fidanzo?"

Zoe laughed. "Its _fidanzato._ It means boyfriend in Italian." She paused. "And yes. He is."

"I'm surprised. Thought you had better taste." He looked Takuya up and down.

"Actually I'm improved."

"Whoa whoa! What are you talking 'bout buddy? I'm h-"

Zoe nudged him. She mumbled to him. "Shut your mouth Kanbara. Don't screw it up!" She then looked at Kento. "Why are you even here?" She asked trying to change the question.

He scoffed. Wasn't it obvious? "To get you back! I miss you.."

"Get me back! Are you freaking serious! You are the one that cheated on _me_. There's no way in hell I am."

Takuya was shocked. Yeah he hated her, but why in the world would anyone do that! "Exactly. She has me."

"When you get tired of _this guy _call me." Takuya stepped closer to him.

* * *

Zoe looked at him in disbelief. "You know. I always pictured me doing this to you." He was now laying on her couch.

Takuya groaned. "Could have told me he knew karate."

She shrugged. "Who told you to punch him."

"I did." Zoe put some ice near his lip."Shit!"

She jumped. "What?"

"It's cold!" She glared at him.

"This is what you get. You need to learn how to control your temper."

"Oh Takuya! Thanks for sticking up for me when I couldn't! Your welcome Zoe." He rolled his eyes. He moaned in pain. "Can't believe he knows karate. And he's Italian. I'm Japanese and I don't even know that stuff."

"Seriously. That's just sad." She shook her head. She looked at him and frowned. "Your hurt though.."

"Eh. It's cool. I'll have a black eye, some bruises on my body. No big deal." He gave her the ice back. She put it on the table.

"No big deal to you maybe,to me it is! Thanks for having my back though."

He smirked. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Way to ruin the moment." She replied with sarcasm.

"Sorry." He closed his eyes. "No problem, _girlfriend._" He chuckled.

She blushed. Good thing he couldn't see her. "Humph."

* * *

**Well that is what happens when you can't control your temper lmfao.**

**Takuya: How the hell was I suppose to know he knew karate!**

**Me: Excuses excuses. Just except the fact that you got your ass wooped.**

**Takuya: Oh shut up -_-**

**xD Leave reviews if you can(;  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh! I'm sorry I havent updated in FOREVER. School and work KILLS you ._. lmao.**

**But I'm back. :D I'll be updating sooner and quicker. **

**So enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

"So what are you gonna do now?" Takuya opened his eyes and looked at Zoe, he was talking about her ex coming for dinner.

She frowned, and shrugged. "I have no clue.."

"I can always come over-"

"Thats okay. I have to get through this on my own, besides you have an black eye and your body hurts.."

"Its called make up Zoe. And trust me, i've been in worst pain." Though he didn't mean physically, he meant emotionally. Yes, even players like him has feelings.

_Oh god, what if everything goes wrong? I got to get out of this. _Zoe shook her head.

_"No,_ its okay. Really!" She looked at him. "Can you get up?"

He scoffed, "Of course." He slowly got up. "See. I have skills." Just as he took a step he fell down.

_"_Yeah_, skills.." _She sighed_.  
_

**xxx**

Hours passed and it was finally dinner time. Zoe's mom called her downstairs. She took her time going, hoping she'd kill a little bit of time.

"About time," her mom told her.

Her ex just stared at her. Zoe started to feel really uncomfortable. So she quickly walked to the dinner table. Only 3 plates..?

"Wait. 3 plates? Isn't Matt or his girl going to join us?"

"They couldn't make it-" Kento began.

"Did I ask you?" She hissed.

"Thats no way to speak to your guest!"

"Its not like I invited you!"

"Calm down you two." Her mom sighed. "They wont be joining us because they're on a date. Now lets eat." Kento sat next to Zoe, and her mom infront of them.

Can this night get any worse?

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Zoe stood up. "I'll get it!" She ran to the door, once she opened it her mouth dropped.

It was Takuya! Wearing a suit! "W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered out. He really did look good.

He laughed. "I left you breathless huh? Haha. No, seriously, I didn't want you to be in an awkward dinner."

"Whoa! Kanbara actually cares about someone?" She joked. "Thank you so much. I was literally dying in there. Come in." She moved aside and he walked in. "You know, you didn't have to wear a suit.."

"Yeah, but I want to impress your mom." He gave her a smile. She blushed slightly.

Zoe lead him to the dinner table. Her mom stood up. "And who's this?" She asked.

Meanwhile, Kento was glaring at him. This was suppose to be the three of them! A chance for him to get back with her!

_Well then. I'll make sure you'll have a hell of a night.._

"This is..um Ta..takuya..my um.."

"Boyfriend." Takuya finished for her, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Fidanzato?" Her mom repeated in Italian.

Zoe laughed nervously. "Yep. He's my boyfriend alright."

Her mom seemed rather bothered. She wanted her daughter to get back to Kento. Not him. She faked a smile, "Then sit sit! I'll go bring another plate" And with that she left.

Takuya turned to Kento who was still glaring. "Sup buddy?" He smirked, taking his arm off of Zoe. She sat down, as Takuya sat next to where her mom was sitting.

He rolled his eyes. "This dinner doesn't include you."

"Seems like it does now."

Mrs Orimoto set him down a plate with stake, rice, corn and a soda. He thanked her and she sat down.

It was a quiet dinner so far. Kento just kept staring at Zoe. Zoe tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"This food is great Mrs Orimoto." Takuya smiled.

She nodded, "Why thank you." She drank some water. "So, how did you guys meet?" She meant him and her daughter.

"We met freshmen year. When I transferred here." Zoe answered.

"Thats nice. What about Kento?"

Takuya was about to answer when Kento interrupted. "Takuya punched me." He said it so bluntly.

All of their eyes widened. Mrs Orimoto glared at Takuya. "OH really."

Takumi was about to talk but of course, he interrupted again, "Yeah." He frowned. "All I wanted to do is say that I liked his goggles. He got mad because I hugged Zoe and all of a sudden he swung." He smirked inwardly.

"What! That is not what happened!" Takuya argued.

"Kento you're lying!" Zoe joined in. "Takuya got beat up by him!"

"And where are his bruises?" Mrs Orimito crossed her arms.

"I'm wearing make up!" Takuya blurted out. He realized that sounded wrong.. "Wait -"

"I've heard enough!" She stood up. "Izumi walk him out."

Takumi both stood up, "What?"

Kento kept on smirking. His plan was working perfectly.

"Excuse my language but, what the fuck is your problem Mrs Orimoto. You don't even want to listen to MY side of the story! Like you just want me out of here with out explaining anything. And don't worry. She doesn't have to walk me out. Cause i'm out. Fuck this." He walked out.

Zoe turned to Kento, slapping him hard. "This is all your fault! You seriously can't accept the fact that I found a better guy that actually treats me right." She yelled. Even though she was lying, it felt good to say it..

"Izumi Orimoto. Go to your room right this instance. You are grounded!" Mrs Orimoto pointed to her room. "**GO**. _NOW_."

Zoe rolled her eyes, going to her room. She slammed the door, locking it as well. She walked out into her balcony, putting her hands on her face.

Takuya climbed up onto her balcony quietly, going behind her and wrapping his arms around her, whispering into her ear. "Hey..it's okay."

She felt chills all over, but soon relaxed. "He ruins everything. I hate him so much."

"I know.. at least the dinner is over."

"You know I should be mad at you too." She said, turning around meeting his eyes.

He raised an eye brow. "For?"

"For bursting out like that."

He unwrapped his arms and with his right arm he rubbed his neck, "Sorry. She pissed me off."

"Still."

"I don't think she likes me anyway." He shrugged.

"Honestly, I thought you would leave." She said, looking down.

Takuya frowned. "Alright I know I can be a dick; However, I knew you'd be upset after what happened. I couldn't just leave you like that."

Zoe was surprised. After all he is a player. She knew he wasn't toying with her. She liked this side of him. She never thought she'd admit it but she was falling for him.

He lifted up her chin. They both stared into each others eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly, this time she didn't pull away, instead she wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back.

What they didn't know was that Kento and Mrs Orimoto were watching them from her bedroom window.

"You have to split them up. I'll pay you. Whatever it takes." She told him.

He smirked. "Don't worry. She'll be mine in no time."

**xxx**

**What the legit fuck. Kento and Mrs Orimoto teaming up together.. :OO **

**Who would of thought! **

**On the other hand...TAKUMII :DD Eeeep. **

**Till next time, peeepsss.**

**-Stephany [:**


End file.
